


Doing Too Much

by ace_fordays



Series: Haikyuu Songfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_fordays/pseuds/ace_fordays
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou loves Kenma Kozume and is not afraid to show it.Kenma might be getting sick of it though.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Pedro, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909705
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Doing Too Much by Paula DeAnda (2006) 
> 
> I've been using older songs (BECAUSE I AM OLD hahaha) so I hope you can give them a listen to get a better vibe of the story! 
> 
> I'm also trying to finish this right away so keep posted everyone! :)

“I like you too, Kuro”

2 years have passed since one of the happiest days in Kuroo Tetsurou’s life. It wasn’t an extravagant confession. It was just the two of them, walking home from one of the longest lectures they ever sat in. The night was the perfect kind of cool up until the rain started pouring. Both boys forgot to bring an umbrella. Kuroo scoops up the tiny Kenma Kozume and runs to the nearest shelter. Drenched in rain, the taller boy drapes his jacket on the shivering blonde.

“I’m okay Kuro, you should dry yourself first”

Kuroo brushes the hair away from Kenma’s face. _God, he’s perfect_ Kuroo thinks to himself.

“I like you Kenma. I want to make you happy..” Kuroo blurts out then suddenly covers his mouth, realizing what he said.

Kenma stares at the towering man in front of him who seems to have shrunk at his sudden confession. He takes his hand and pulls him away from the shelter and into the pouring rain. He mouths something to Kuroo. The sound barely audible but Kuroo hears it and smiles. The two walk under the rain, their bodies, cold but their hearts, warm.

\--

“Oi Kitten, wake up!!”

Kenma pulls his pillow and covers his head. _Ugh, too early_ he thought

“Oi Kitten” Kuroo digs his boyfriend’s tiny body from the mountain of pillows and duvet until he finds the blonde face down in his bed.

“Gdfdsdkfjslnvks”

“What? Sorry Kitten, you’ll have to lift your head if you want to talk to me”

“Why are you here Kuro?”

“Well, I wanted to pick up my little kitten and head to work together.” Kuroo leans in to place a kiss on his lover’s lips when Kenma burrows his head back into the pillow, Kuroo’s lips landing on his ear.

“Well, aren’t you crank? C’mon now. It’s time for breakfast. I used your kitchen and made some toast and eggs. Let’s grab a bite before we head to work.” Kuroo said as he lifted Kenma onto his shoulders.

“I can walk Kuroo.”

“I know but I didn’t want you to tire your pretty little legs” He sets the blonde down on the table.

“You’re too much Kuroo. Too much.”

The pair ate their breakfast in peace. Kuroo scrolling through the news in his tablet while sipping coffee, Kenma playing a quick game on his Switch, toast in mouth.

“Shit Kitten, it’s already 8:15. We’re going to be late if we don’t move any faster”

Kenma puts down his half eaten toast down and stands up to go to the bathroom but Kuroo sweeps him off his feet and carries him instead.

“Kuro put me down. I can walk perfectly fine.”

“But this is quicker Kitten. I’ll give you a quick bath and then—“

“KUROO!”

Kuroo stops in his tracks. In the span of their 2 year relationship, Kenma has only yelled 5 times. All of which was because they were outdoors and it was too loud to here each other. _Weird_ Kuroo thought.

“Kuro I can take a bath by myself. Please just let me go”

Kuroo lets go and leaves the blonde to it. Kenma finishes preparing and steps out of his room to find Kuroo furiously typing on his phone.

“Let’s go?”

Kuroo looks up from his device.

“Sure Kitten.”

They get into Kuroo’s black SUV and head to the office. Kuroo parks his car in his designated place and goes down. Kenma follows suit.

“Kitten don’t forget, we have dinner with the Daichi and Suga later. We promised we’d help them check out venues for their ceremony.”

“Yeah, about that, think you can go to it alone? I kinda forgot I promised Shoyo I’d help set up his gaming area”

“Oh, well I can just resched with them.”

“No, don’t. You already promised to meet with them. We don’t always have to be attached by the hip ya know. You can go do your own thing and I can do mine.” Kenma huffs

Kuroo feels a little unsettled with what the small blonde said but shrugs it off. _Maybe he just got up on the wrong side of the bed_ Kuroo thought. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Okay okay Kitten. Well, I’m heading this way. I’ll see you for lunch?” Kuroo asks while leaning in for a kiss

“We’ll see” Kenma mumbles as he narrowly avoids the kiss and steps into the elevator.

Once Kenma’s out of sight, Kuroo hears a stifled laugh coming from behing.

“BRO!! He totally dodged your kiss!!” a laughing man with silver hair emerges from behind him.

“Shut up Bokuto” Kuroo hisses

“Bro I’ll show you how a proper goodbye kiss should look like” He whispers.

“Akaashi! I’m heading with Kuroo to the lobby to meet a new talent. I’ll see you later babe!” Bokuto calls over to his raven haired boyfriend

“No problem Bokuto-san. I’ll see you at lunch. I made onigiris.” Akaashi replied as he was coming closer to his boyfriend.

“Bye babe!” Bokuto kissed his lover and waved goodbye as he went up the elevator. Akaashi smiled and gave a small wave back.

“See bro, that’s a goodbye kiss.” Bokuto egged on

“Shut up Bokuto. Kenma was in a hurry.” Kuroo defended

**Captain Crunch – Group Chat**

_YaboiBo: Hey hey hey Kuroo just totally crashed and burned this morning_

_YaboiBo: *sent an image*_

_KrooKroo: WTF Bokuto are you a stalker or sth??_

_ChaiDiLatte: I don’t get it._

_KrooKroo: Thank you Daichi! Please do not humor the eejit that is Bokuto_

_Ushiwakaflocka: Kenma seems more annoyed than usual. What happened Kuroo?_

_KrooKroo: Beats me Ushi. Guess he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

_ChaiDiLatte: Oy we on for later Kuroo?_

_KrooKroo: Oh right, Kenma ditched me for Shoyo. So it’ll just be me._

_ChaiDiLatte: Whatt? But Suga wants Kenma’s opinion! Ugh I’ll have to cancel it with Suga then._

_KrooKroo: Sorry bro…_

_ChaiDiLatte: No worries. Do any of you want to get some drinks over at the Raging Bull instead?_

_KrooKroo: ME_

_YaboiBo: ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ushiwakaflocka: I am free._

_YaboiBo: I still can’t believe you got all your boyfriends to rename yourselves in this groupchat.. I am still laughing at Ushi’s AHAHAHA_

_Ushiwakaflocka: I will definitely tell Akaashi to change yours Bokuto_

_ChaiDiLatte: What? Suga loves Chai Tea Latte, he loves me. It’s a no brainer._

_KrooKroo: … So what does Kenma think of me to name me KrooKroo??_

_YaboiBo: …._

_Ushiwakaflocka: …._

_ChaiDiLatte: WELL THEN I’LL SEE YA BOYS LATER_

Kuroo heads to the meeting room to meet the new talent they’re signing. _Tsukishima Kei. The top model from SF Ent. finally signed with us_ Kuroo thought as he was making his way to the room. He spots Kenma talking with other streamers and waves. Kenma avoids his eyes. _Weird._

“Hi Tsukishima-san, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I’ll be handing today’s contract signing”

The light blonde boy looked up from his glasses.

_Gorgeous_ Kuroo thought _but he’s not my Kenma._ Kuroo signs numerous gorgeous clients he appreciates all their beauty. Men, women. Each of their talents are gorgeous in their own ways but they’re no Kenma Kozume.

“Pleased to make you acquaintance Kuroo-san.” The blonde extends his hands for a shake.

“Well that’s it for our signing Tsukishima-san. I’ll see you around!”

“Please call me Kei.” Said Tsukishima as he exited the room

_Why do I feel like he’s undressing with that gaze.._ Kuroo pulls his blazer closer to his chest. He feels his phone. _Ooh it’s lunch time, better text my Kitten_

_To: Kitten  
Hi Kitten, I miss you already. :( Lunch? _

30 minutes pass. No reply. Kuroo puts out his phone and checks _Read huh? Maybe he’s just too busy to reply._ He looks at the time, 12:55. Lunch’ll be over in a few minutes. He’ll just run towards the nearest convenience store and grab something easy to eat for both him and Kenma.

_I’m starving. I should head over to the recording room and hand Kenma’s food to him._ Kuroo thought as he made his way. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Here Kenma, have a bite” A brunette offered Kenma. Kenma sighed and took a bite.

Kuroo felt his blood boil. He stormed the recording room, completely unaware of the red light shining _RECORDING_.

“KENMA KOZUME”

Kenma flinched. Kuroo glared. Kenma was fuming.

“I’d like to introduce everyone to our super awesome, good looking talent handler, Kuroo Tetsurou!” the brunette winked to the camera

_Shit. They were recording_. Kuroo screwed up bigtime.

“Hi, everyone!” Kuroo greeted the camera. “You see Kenma was asking me to help him eat healthier and when I saw the broadcast, I felt like I had to stop him. Sorry to startle everyone. Sorry that I barged on your broadcast Oikawa-san!”

“No worries Kuroo, it’s always a pleasure to have good looking people on my broadcast” Oikawa joked. “So that’s it for today’s broadcast my lovelies! I’ll see you real soon!”

Kuroo could feel his boyfriend glaring. _I wish the earth could swallow me whole right now._

“Bye guys! Great work today! See you all later! Kenma I’ll text you the details tonight!” Oikawa said as he left the studio

“Sorry for barging in like that Oikawa-san. You’re a real pro!” Kuroo joked. Oikawa waved and left.

“Care to explain yourself Kuroo Tetsurou?” Kenma asked coldly

“Well, you didn’t reply to my text and I know you have a tendency to skip meals. So I went to the closest convenience store and—“

“If I don’t reply to your texts, doesn’t that mean I’m busy Kuroo??”

“But I didn’t want you to skip mea—“

“NO ONE ASKED YOU TO BUY FOOD FOR ME” Kenma shouted. Kuroo was dumbfounded. Kenma was seething.

“No one asked you to take care of me Kuroo. No one asked you to dote on me like I’m some fragile kid. I’m tired Kuroo. I’m going on ahead.”

Kuroo was left speechless.

**Captain Crunch – Group Chat**

_BigBOls: USHIJIMA I WILL KILL U_

_Ushiwakaflocka: What? BigBols HAHA_

_KrooKroo: Then change it back u idiot_

_BigBOls: But kaashi will get sad if I change it back :(_

_KrooKroo: Stop flaunting ur perfect relationship with your bf_

_BigBOls: Woah there. Attitude much bro?_

_KrooKroo: Sorry sorry. I’ll see u after work_

_ChaiDiLatte: Talk to us later Kuroo_

Kuroo arrives in the Raging Bull first. It’s noisy. Bass blaring and lights flashing. _Great, I won’t be able to hear myself think_.

“One pint of draft beer Yami”

Kuroo downs the beer by the bar.

“Long day, eh?” the big bartender asks

“I don’t even know where to start. I won’t bore you with details. Can I have another pint please. The boys should be here in a bit.”

“Here ya go Kuroo, this one’s on the house.”

“You’re the best Yami” Kuroo smiled as he left the bar to settle in their table.

The club’s music was blaring and Kuroo was checking the time. 9:05. _Where the fuck were his friends?_

“Hey hey hey” He could hear his bestfriend’s voice from across the bar.

“So glad you could join me Bokuto” Kuroo retorted sarcastically.

“The others were looking for parking. Sorry to keep you waiting”

“Well I had Yami to keep me company as well as 2 pints of beer” Gesturing to the mug he’s been cradling.

“Yo Yams, can we have a bottle of Jack and some fries!” Bokuto shouted to the bar, when the other boys made it to their table.

“So spill Kuroo” Daichi asked as he took a swig from his glass.

“I dunno what you want me to say”

“You’ve been on the edge the entire day” Ushijima chimed in

“Bro, you know it’s quite bad if Ushi says something” Bokuto added. Kuroo breathes a long sigh.

“Well Kenma shouted at me twice today.”

“TWICE?” they all replied incredulously

“I know! And I thought maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed but when I think about it, he never shouts at me just because of that. He usually just clicks his tongue at me. So I’m racking my brain thinking if I’ve been extra annoying lately.”

“You’re always annoying bro, Kenma should’ve known that by now.” The silver haired man said trying to cheer his bestfriend up.

“Why don’t you tell us exactly what happened today so that we can judge if you’ve been exceedingly annoying.” Daichi said.

Kuroo recounted all the things that happened. Starting from what happened in Kenma’s house all the way to right before he went to the bar. He spared no detail. He downed his glass and ordered a bottle of Jack and sighed.

“So that’s it folks. That’s what happened today. Have I been an annoying piece of shit or what?”

“Dude, what if Kenma’s got sick of y—“ Daichi elbows the tactless Bokuto.

“I don’t know man, maybe you’re just doing too much..” Daichi said looking down at his now empty glass.

“Doing too much?? Bullshit man! I am only doing things Kenma wants me to!” Kuroo lashes out.

“Did Kenma say he wanted you to do those things?” Ushijima finally spoke.

“No, but he relies on me to do these small thin—“

“You’re suffocating him” Ushijima said quietly hoping his friend didn’t hear. Kuroo heard. Despite the booming music of the club. Kuroo heard and it broke his heart.

_Me, suffocating Kenma? I just wanted the best for him. I wanted to treat him like royalty. I wanted him to feel my love with everything I do for him. I’m suffocating him??_ Kuroo wanted to scream.

“You know what, screw Kenma if he can’t appreciate your effort bro!” Bokuto broke Kuroo’s train of thought. Kuroo glared at the silver haired man.

“Kenma appreciates what I do.. I think.”

“Whatever man. I think you are an amazing boyfriend, though totally not my type. Maybe you just need some time apart to sort it out.” Bokuto added.

“You know what, that’s enough talk about the lack of appreciation in my love life and just down more alcohol. Yami, one more bottle of Jack over here!” Kuroo wanted to drink the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's missing. 
> 
> Kuroo's a mess but realizes something.

_Ugh…… I am never drinking again._ A joke Kuroo tells himself the every morning he wakes up hungover. He checks his phone. No notification from Kenma. A few from his buddies from last night.

**Captain Crunch**

_3:02 AM_

_BigBOls: Kuroo u fucker. Puke in my pants one more time and I swear I will murder u._

_ChaiDiLatte: Hahaahaaaahsh_

_9:07 AM_

_Ushiwakaflocka: Hope you guys got home safely with your designated drivers_

_BigBOls: Ushi why the fuck are you so unbothered by alcohol?_

_Ushiwakaflocka: It’s a talent._

_11:45 AM_

_ChaiDiLatte: Can someone check up on Kuroo? Is he dead? I haven’t heard a peep._

_BigBOls: Kaashi and I are on our way_

Kuroo rubbed his head. His hangover couldn’t handle a shouting Bokuto in his apartment. He sighed. _Well whatever, atleast I’d have company_. He flicked through his social media apps and started watching stories from his friends when he spotted a familiar pudding hair in Hinata’s story tinkering with the CPU.

_Thanks for setting my gaming station up @kodzuken_

Next. A smiling Kenma throwing a peace sign.

_Drinks on me @kodzuken!_

Next. Kenma passed out, head on the table.

 _THE @kodzuken_ A LIGHTWEIGHT?? SHOCKER!

Kuroo gripped his phone so tight his knuckles were turning white. He knew Hinata meant no harm in posting those pictures. He wasn’t mad at Hinata. He was mad at himself. He checked the time. 12:30. Still no message from Kenma. He heard his door unlock. Kuroo rushed to the door despite his pounding headache.

“Oh..” Kuroo

“Oh????? OH????? OH???? What’s with that reaction Bro????”

“Pipe down Bokuto-san. You’ll give him a bigger headache” Akaashi hushed his boyfriend

“Sorry Kuroo-san, we might not be who you’re expecting but we brought gifts!” the raven haired boy presenting a paper bag. _Hangover soup. Perfect._ Kuroo thought.

Kuroo sets the table for three and checks his phone. Still no message from Kenma.

“Hey bro, the soup’ll get cold, dig in.”

“You guys are the bestest ever.” Kuroo says as he digs in to his hangover soup.

The three finished their meal in silence, only the tv playing in the background. Kuroo clears the table and prepares some tea.

“Bo, Akaashi, have you guys heard from Kenma?”

“Nope not recently. Wait wasn’t he in Hinata’s place drinking? He could be still be asleep. I mean you were passed out till just a few hours ago.” Bokuto answered.

“Sorry Kuroo-san, Kenma hasn’t messaged me either.”

 _Bokuto was right. Kenma’s probably still snoozing away in Hinata’s place. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about._ Kuroo calms his thoughts.

“Hey now that I have proof of life, we’re heading out Kuroo. I promised Akaashi we’d go see the new exhibition in the City Museum.”

“Go on ahead Bro. The hangover soup was plenty helpful to revive this old man. Don’t let me keep you from your date! Have fun you young love birds!”

“Dude, I’m older than you” Bokuto laughed. “Feel better bro! Text us if anything happens!” he added

“Goodbye Kuroo-san.”

They were gone. Kuroo pulls out his phone and checks his messages. Still nothing from Kenma.

_To: Kitten  
Kenma? You alive kitten? I miss you_

Kuroo hits send. He’s about to put his phone back in his pocket when he thinks of calling his boyfriend.

 _The number you have dialled is currently unavailable…._

Kuroo puts his phone down. _Weird. Kenma’s phone is never out of reach. I wonder if everything’s ok._ He debates whether or not he should storm Kenma’s place and check if his lover’s okay. He decides against it, his hangover being the number one deterrent. 8:00 PM. Still no text from Kenma. His boyfriend is not really an eloquent texter but he texts to let him know his whereabouts and situation. He was getting antsy.

_To: Kitten  
Kenma? You haven’t texted the entire day. U ok? I miss you _

The first messaged still not read. He tries calling again but to no avail. He sighs as he closes his eyes thinking of a million and one scenarios that don’t end well rush his mind.

_To: Kitten  
Kenma?  
Kenma??  
Kitten? Are you okay? Are you hurt?  
Kenma? Did someone kidnap you?  
Kenma??????  
Kitten blink once if you’re alive.  
Kitten.  
I miss you Kenma. _

Kuroo floods Kenma’s inbox. None of which are read. Kuroo resigns for the night and closes his eyes. He’d just go to his house tomorrow.

Sun came and Kuroo rose from his bed. He fixed his sheets, took a quick shower and headed out. He stopped by Kenma’s favourite café to get some cold brew and croissant. He was quite pleased with himself as he made his way to his boyfriend’s house. He unlocked the door and allowed himself in.

“Kitten? You here?” He looked in the bedroom.

“Kitten?” Checked the bathroom. _Weird. Kenma isn’t home on a Sunday morning?_ Kuroo took out his phone and typed.

_To: Chibi-chan  
Yo Chibi-chan. Is my boyfriend still @ ur place? _

_  
No Kuroo-san. He left early yest. I was surprised he wasn’t hungover._

_Did he tell you where he was going?_

_Not really, I didn’t feel the need to ask. I assumed he was going home. Is anything wrong Kuroo-san?_

_Nope. Nothing’s wrong chibi-chan. Can you let me know when Kenma texts u?_

_Sure thing!_

Kuroo placed his phone back into his pocket. He was not liking the mental summersaults his brain was doing. _Where the fuck can he be?_ He placed the cold brew inside the fridge and croissant on the table. He wrote a note:

_Kitten, call me when you get home. I miss you. Xx_

Kuroo headed home. He locked his boyfriend’s place up and prayed to all the gods that he would contact him. He consoled himself with the fact that tomorrow was a Monday. Surely Kenma wouldn’t miss work, right? _Right._

Monday comes in and Kuroo is a mess. With his mind pre-occupied with the missing Kenma, he forgot the meeting he set at 8:00 AM and was sure he’d be late if he passed by Kenma’s place. _He’ll be at the recording room later. I’ll just make sure to pass by after my meeting_ Kuroo thought to himself.

Kuroo barely makes it to the meeting on time and forgets which file was the most updated one for the presentation. He proceeds to open 2 wrong files until he found the correct one. _Fucking rookie mistake Tetsurou. Get yourself together_. He salvages his presentation by delivering it flawlessly. The attendees leave the meeting room once the presentations were done.

“Kuroo”

“Yes Suga? Oh, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to apologize for ditching dinner last Friday.”

“No it’s okay, I’ve talked to Kenma anyway and got his opinion”

“You talked to Kenma??” Kuroo grabbed Suga by the shoulders

“Yes, last Saturday for brunch. He said you were hungover and couldn’t join and judging from how late Daichi got home, I didn’t bother to ask. Is something wrong Kuroo?”

“Are you in contact with Kenma now?”

“Not since we met last Saturday. Are you sure you’re okay Kuroo? You barely made it on time to the meeting today and you forgot which file to present. What’s bothering you?”

“Kenma hasn’t contacted me since Friday. We got into a fight and he’s been pretty much MIA. I’m just worried” Suga hugs his friend to comfort him.

“I’m sure Kenma’s okay. Want to walk over to the recording room to check if he’s there?” Kuroo nods and the pair leave the meeting room together.

“Kodzuken’s not recording today.” The staff told Kuroo. “I think he asked his schedule to be changed to another date but I’m not sure. I can ask Yaku-san for you.”

“No thanks, I’ll ask him myself”

Kuroo stormed out of the recording room, Suga right behind. Kuroo was getting tenser and tenser by the minute, like a coil being tightly wound up. His shoulders were rising, his breathing shallow. Suga knew this was one of the signs before Kuroo snaps. He texts Daichi a quick SOS. Kuroo angrily dials on his phone.

“Yaku, when’s Kenma’s schedule?”

“Well hello Yaku, how are you Yaku? Pleasant morning we’re having Yaku. Atleast start with something like that Kuroo.”

“I’m not in the mood for games. When’s Kenma’s schedule?”

“Sheesh calm down bedhead. Kenma doesn’t have a schedule.”

“What? What do you mean Kenma doesn’t have a schedule?”

“He doesn’t have a schedule in the recording room. He said he’s filming in his house until further notice. Wait, why don’t you know this?”

Kuroo hangs up. _Kenma cancelled his studio recordings? Kenma’s not showing up to the office until ‘further notice’?_ Kuroo’s breaths are shorter, shallower. He can feel his head spinning from lack of oxygen. His heart was beating out of control. He might just faint.

“Kuroo” A firm hand supports him.

Daichi.

“Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.” Daichi held Kuroo up. Kuroo followed his friend’s instructions. He took one deep breath. Exhaled. Slowly, his heart steadied its pace. Breathe. Inhale, Exhale. Breathe.

“Better bud?”

“Thanks Daichi. I thought I was going to break”

“Thank Suga here. He texted me when he saw the signs.”

“Thanks Suga”

“I’m just glad you’re ok Kuroo.” A worried look behind Suga’s sweet smile.

“Hey how about we hit Raging Bull tonight bud?” asked Daichi

“I.. don’t think I want to be somewhere loud tonight. But I am in the mood for some drinks”

“Why don’t we drink at our place? The patio’s finally done, we can have some beer and meat. How bout it?”

“Sounds good. Thanks Dai”

“I’ll let the boys know”

Daichi brings out his phone to invite the other boys while Suga makes a mental list of things they’ll be needing for this impromptu barbeque. Kuroo steadies his breathing. _It’s okay Tetsurou. You can pass by Kenma’s on your way home to check on him. He’s filming from home. He’s home. You’ll see him._ Kuroo repeats this over and over in his head. He decided he’d pass by Kenma’s the next morning.

Daichi, Suga, and Kuroo head to Casa Daisuga (the boys dubbed it as such) to start prepping. Suga made a quick run to the mart to get some last minute ingredients leaving Daichi and Kuroo to prepare.

“Hey Kuroo”

“Hm?”

“If there’s anything you want to talk about, you know we’re here for you right?”

“I know”

“Knock knock Casa Daisuga!!!” Bokuto’s voice echoed “We’re hereeeeee.”

“Come on in Bo, it’s open.” Shouted Daichi

“Heyheyhey! I hope you don’t mind, I brought Akaashi. I forgot we didn’t have food at home and ordering take out for one seemed wasteful. We brought meat tho!” Bokuto lifted the bag he was holding

“Sorry for the intrusion” Apologized Akaashi.

“You’re very much welcome here Akaashi. We love you more than Bo” Daichi teased

 _Great. Another couple._ Kuroo thought it would be a boys’ night sans lovers but he was wrong. He didn’t mind it so much because he loved all his friends’ partners as well. After all, they were in Casa Daisuga.

“Hey Ushi’s on his way with Tendou too but they’re bringing one of Tendou’s friends” Suga said as he entered the house.

“What?? I hope it’s not some snotty model friend. They get annoying after a while.” Bokuto pouted.

“Well your boyfriend is part of that crowd Bokuto” Suga joked

“Kaashi is an exception! He isn’t snotty and annoying Suga!!” Bokuto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist

“Tone the affection down lover boy. I am not in a loveydovey mood today.” Kuroo deadpans

Bokuto lets go of his boyfriend’s waist and puts his hands up in the air, warranting a laugh from Kuroo.

“Nice to see you laughing bro. You’ve had your brows knit together since we got here. I don’t think skewering kebabs need that much attention”

The doorbell rang. Suga greeted the three guests with a smile. Kuroo got a glimpse of a pudding blonde hair. _Kenma??_ He rushed towards the door. No. Not Kenma. _Tsukishima??_

“Oyoyoy Kuro-chan, did ja miss me that much to greet me by the door?” Tendou teased

“Zip it Tendou. I came to greet Ushijima”

“You’re making me jealous here Kuro-chan” The redhead teased.

“Kuroo-san”

“Tsukishima-san. I, uh, like your hair”

“Oh this? I wasn’t able to wash off the products from the shoot with Tendou. Getting rid of all the black products in my hair is quite troublesome”

 _He looks gorgeous._ Kuroo’s thoughts are just as scattered as him. _He isn’t Kenma tho. They have similar eye colors though. But Kenma is Kenma._

“Heyheyhey Ushi, Tendou, and stranger!” Akaashi elbows his boyfriend.

“Pardon the intrusion, I am Tsukishima Kei. Tendou had no choice but to drag me along cause I’m staying over their place tonight for an early shoot tomorrow”

“Welcome to Casa Daisuga Tsukishima. I am Suga and that there is my fiancé Daichi. The zero filter dude over there is Bokuto, his boyfriend Akaashi and well you’re aquainted with Kuroo so that’s about everyone.”

“Cool cool you’re all coupled up here. Where’s your partner Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo chokes on his beer.

“He’s preoccupied at the moment and couldn’t make it”

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that to stop me from flirting with you? I can be your proxy partner for the night if you want” Tsukishima jokes

“No really, he has a boyfriend, he’s just MIA at the moment” Bokuto comes to his friend’s rescue

 _MIA, yeah that’s a pretty accurate way to put it_ Kuroo clenched his jaw at the thought of his missing boyfriend.

“I kid, I kid. There’s no way a guy as hot as Kuroo-san would be single” Tsukishima smiles.

They get grilling and drinking while the night is still young. Most of them forgetting that it was a Monday and that they had work to attend to the next day. They’ll all just figure it out tomorrow. Kuroo pulls Bokuto aside.

“Grab the guys I need to tell yall something” Kuroo told his bestfriend feeling the liquor in his system.

Bokuto gathered Ushijima and Daichi to where Kuroo was waiting.

“Guys, I think Kenma’s ghosting me.”

All three boys laughed.

“Kenma? Ghosting you? You’ve got to be kidding me bro” Bokuto quipped

“I don’t think ghosting applies to relationships in their second year bud” Daichi adds

“No. I’m serious. He hasn’t texted me. He hasn’t even read any of the messages I sent. I come by his place and he’s not even there! I almost broke down in the office when I heard he cancelled all studio recording and will broadcast from his home. You stopped THAT breakdown Daichi!!” Kuroo was blabbering on. His mouth barely keeping up with his mind. Suddenly he stops.

“I miss him guys” Kuroo silently speaks as tears start falling from his eyes. His friends unable to do anything except hold him.

Kuroo wakes up in Daichi and Suga’s couch with another hangover, albeit lesser than last Friday’s, it was still pounding in his head he did not want to deal with. He stands up and sees Akaashi and Bokuto cuddled up in the futon. He smiles at how the big and noisy Bokuto is actually the little spoon when they cuddle. _God I miss Kenma and how he fits perfectly in my arms._ Kuroo sees a note.

_Called in sick for Kuroo and Bokuto, Daichi already filed for WFH yesterday. So take your time to recover from those nasty hangovers. There’s congee in the pot, heat it up and help yourselves. Xx Suga_

“Thanks mom” Kuroo said to no one in particular. He was midway through his congee when he remembered he was supposed to go to Kenma’s today. He finishes breakfast quickly and cleans his plate when Bokuto sees him.

“Bro, what’s the hurry we don’t even have to go to work today.”

“I’m heading to Kenma’s. Maybe he’ll be home already.”

“Okay, I’ll take you there. I know you left your ride in the office. Give me a few minutes to have some of Sugamama’s world class congee to breathe life back into me then we head out with Akaashi”

“Thanks for the ride Bo! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bokuto and Akaashi both wave goodbye to Kuroo. Kuroo unlocks the door and enters.

“Kitten, you home?”

No answer. Kuroo settles by the couch and closes his eyes. _Kenma probably went out to pick up some new game. I’m sure he’ll be here soon_. Kuroo falls into a deep sleep. He wakes up and checks his watch 4:00 PM. Still no sign of Kenma. He stands up, heads to the bathroom then settled back down in the couch. He closes his eyes again and falls asleep.

4:00 AM, Wednesday. Kuroo checks his watch. Still no Kenma. He pulls out his phone.

_To: Kitten  
Where are you Kenma? I haven’t heard anything from you. I’ll be waiting in your house. I miss you. _

None of his messages are registered as read. He falls asleep again. He wakes up at 10:00 AM to 20 missed calls, all from his buddies, and a barrage of texts. He puts his phone down again, heads to Kenma’s bed and sleeps again. He’ll check all his notifications later.

**_Captain Crunch_ **

_Tuesday, 1:03PM_

_BigBOls: Hey Kuroo, where are you? Didja get home ok?_

_3:12PM_

_ChaiDiLatte: U there Kuroo?_

_Ushiwakaflocka: Maybe he’s asleep_

_5:34PM_

_BigBOls: JESUS KUROO ARE YOU ALIVE?_

_ChaiDiLatte: KUROO ARE YOU ALIVE? TOUCH YOUR NOSE IF YOU ARE._

_Ushiwakaflocka: I don’t think we’ll see it if Kuroo touches his nose Daichi._

_ChaiDiLatte: Ushi…_

_9:00PM_

_BigBOls: Kuroo where are you? You’re not in your apartment_

_ChaiDiLatte: Maybe he’s still in Kenma’s?_

_Ushiwakaflocka: We should give him some space guys. They might be talking it out._

_ChaiDiLatte: Ushi’s right._

_Wednesday, 9:03 AM_

_BigBOls: Has anyone seen Kuroo at work today?_

_ChaiDiLatte: I just got in. I haven’t seen him._

_Ushiwakaflocka: I’m working outside today so I haven’t._

_BigBOls: I’m worried._

_12:03PM_

_BigBOls: Kuroo didn’t come in for work today._

_ChaiDiLatte: This is getting worrisome indeed_

_Ushiwakaflocka: I’ll pass by Kenma’s to check if he’s still there._

_6:44PM_

_Ushiwakaflocka: I don’t think Kuroo’s in Kenma’s place. All the lights were out._

_BigBOls: That’s it, I’m storming Kuroo’s tonight. Who’s coming with?_

_ChaiDiLatte: Count me in_

_Ushiwakaflocka: Me_

Kuroo wakes up in Kenma’s bed. He brethes in his lover’s smell lingering in his bed and pulls the sheets closer. _Where are you Kenma?_ He lets out a sigh and sob he didn’t know he was hiding. Finally pulling himself together, he stands up from the bed. Kenma’s broadcast is scheduled tonight. He checks his phone and heads to Kenma’s page.

_Kodzuken’s Broadcast Rescheduled to Next Week! See you then!_

He stares in disbelief. He wants to throw his phone across the room and scream into the dark but he remembers he isn’t in the comfort of his own home. He slowly makes his way out of Kenma’s house. He manages to get a cab and heads to the office to get his car and head home. The ride to the office and drive back to his place was a blur. He parks his car and makes his was up to his apartment when he notices the lights in his place were on. He unlocks his door hurriedly and sees his friends’ relieved looks.

“Bro!!” The silver haired boy leaps into a hug

“Still nothing from Kenma, huh?” Daichi asks. Kuroo shakes his head, tears threatening to fall down again.

“Kuroo, we’re worried about you. Maybe you should take the rest of the week—“

“No Ushi. I’m going to work tomorrow. I’ll be fine. Kenma will come around sooner or later” Kuroo cuts of his friend.

“Bro, you know we’re here for you right? You can talk to us.”

“I know, but right now, I want to be alone. I’ll see you all in the office tomorrow”

Kuroo ushers his friends out of his place after assuring them that he was okay. He makes his way back to his room and lies down. He remembers he barely ate anything for the day. He shrugs it off and sleeps again. Morning comes and Kuroo lazily prepares for work.

He goes through motions, gets through his meetings, and finishes all the requirements asked of him. Throughout the day, his friends have been messaging him, watching over him, doting on him like some lost kid. It was starting to get on his nerve.

“Kuroo, let’s hit the Raging Bull tonight!” Calls out Bokuto

“Dowanna”

“But cmon!! It’ll be fun!” Bokuto pulls on his friend’s sleeve

“Stop it Bokuto. You think I don’t know notice it. You guys are treating me like some child. You guys are smothering me with your care” Kuroo snaps

 _Smothering with care. Shit._ Kuroo reaches a realization. He apologizes for snapping at his bestfriend. _Shit shit shit. I was smothered with care for a day and I snap. No wonder Kenma up and left. I was smothering him with my love for 2 years._ He stopped himself from heading to Kenma’s. _He’ll reach out when he’s ready_.

Friday comes and still nothing from Kenma. Kuroo goes on with his day. Same as yesterday. He feels a little bit better knowing what he did wrong. He could fix it. He wants to fix it. _If Kenma would let me.. whatever Kenma decides, I’ll oblige. I can’t believe he was able to stay with me for two years suffocating like that._

Before Kuroo knew it, he was already in Kenma’s house. It was a Friday and Kuroo always headed to Kenma’s after work. He made a mental face palm for involuntarily heading to his boyfriend’s place. He was turning to leave when he noticed a different lock on the door. _Does he hate me that much to change his lock??_ Kuroo scoffs. Just then, a child steps out of the door.

“Who are you mister?” the kid looks at Kuroo

“I’m, uh, a friend of the owner of the house?”

“Are you mama or papa’s friend? They’re both not here yet.”

“Did you just move in here?”

“Yes! We just finished moving this morning!” the kid beamed

“Oh, this morning, huh? What happened to the old owner of the house?”

“Oh you mean mister pudding head? I dunno. I just heard him and papa talking about how he needs to sell this house asup”

“You mean ASAP?”

“Whatever.. well are you mama or papa’s friend? I can take a message.”

“I’m mister pudding head’s friend..”

“Oh. Well sorry about that. This is the Tanaka household already.” The kid waves as he enters the house.

 _He really up and left, huh? Well who can blame him._ Kuroo was starting to feel numb. He gets a message.

_From: Kitten  
We need to talk. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Trying to finish this work this weekend. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry for the past two years Kitten.”

Kuroo stared at his screen. Those four words made his skin crawl. He wanted to reply but receives another message.

_I’ll meet you @ ur place_

Kuroo gets into his car and leaves. He finally gets to talk with Kenma. A million things are running through his head but he’s sure, he can’t wait to see Kenma. He can’t wait to put his hands around him. Even if it could possibly be the last time. The thought was lingering at the back of his mind. He parks his car and alights. He gets to his apartment and realizes what a pigsty it has become in a span of 3 days. He quickly tidies up his room picking the discarded laundry here and there, straightening out his sofa, and taking out the trash. On his way back he spots the figure he’s been missing all these time.

“Kit…Kenma!”

“Kuroo..”

“Come on in. Forecast says it’ll rain tonight” Kuro tried to make small talk. His heart was pounding so loud he thought it would jump right out of his mouth. _Oh what I would give to keep you by my side, Kenma but if you want to go. I’ll let you go._

The elevator ride to Kuroo’s apartment was a quiet one. Kuroo did not dare to look at Kenma’s eyes, knowing that if he does, he won’t be able to look away. He opens the door.

“Want some tea Kenma?”

“Not really”

Kuroo goes to the fridge to take out two bottles of tea. Kenma has a habit of not wanting anything but then changes his mind the moment he sees it. _Don’t smother him._ He puts back the other bottle and proceeds back to the living room. Kuroo puts his opened drink down on the table and faces Kenma.

“So, what’s up Kenma?”

“I’m sorry for disappearing on you Kuroo”

_An apology?_

“I’m sorry I ran away. I was just feeling smothered”

“I know Kenma. I only realized recently how stuffy I made you feel and you’ve been dealing with it for two years”

“I didn’t notice it at first but lately the small things got to me first and I was nit-picking at everything you did. I didn’t like it.”

“I know. You don’t have to say more, you can leave Kenma. I won’t stop you.”

_There I said it. Kenma can walk out of my smothering love and be free and happy._

“Leave?”

“You made it pretty obvious from selling your house that you didn’t want me to find you.”

“But—“

“I’m sorry for the past two years Kitten.” Kuroo hugs Kenma

“I’m sorry I didn’t think there was something wrong with being at your beck and call. I don’t want to trouble you any longer. You’re free Kenma.” Kuroo was holding back his tears as he let go of the tiny blonde. It was taking everything he had to say such things to his kitten.

Kenma’s usual placid expression was nowhere to be found. Instead, his face was full of sadness and confusion.

“Do you want me to leave Kuroo?”

_No._

“Yes. I want you to be free from me.”

Kenma turned around and headed to the door quick enough to hide his tears from Kuroo and slammed it shut. Kuroo broke down the moment the door was closed. Kenma stared out the pouring rain.

“I didn’t even get to say what I wanted to say. Stupid Kuro” Kenma clutched his hoodie closer and ran in the rain. Hoping, praying, that the rain would take his tears away.

3 months pass in a blink of an eye. Kuroo was miserable at best but he functioned. He busied his mind with work. He hung out with his friends so they didn't have to worry. He was trying to get back on his feet and re-learning how to live life Kenma-less. 

He started to get to know himself better. He found out he had talent for crocheting, fully embodying his senior citizen persona. He’s quite proud of the couple beanies he gifted his friends. He subconsciously made two cat beanies for no one in particular.

He also had more time to work out and prepare meals for himself. He was taking care of himself. It might not be an exaggeration to say that this was the best form yet. He looked like a 100 but felt like a 99. He still missed that 1 thing.

Every Tuesday, at 8:00PM, secretly tunes in to Kenma’s broadcast. He doesn’t expect anything from watching the broadcast. He isn’t expecting Kenma to notice his handle KrooKroo amongst the many subscribers tuned in. He doesn’t want anything except to see Kenma flourish and be everything he wanted to be. The broadcasts starts and Kuroo watches his ex with love and admiration.

 _He always looked so beautiful doing his broadcasts._ Kuroo was mesmerized. Kenma’s eyes always sparkled during his broadcasts. The broadcast ends and Kuroo’ heart is full. Seeing Kenma doing what he loves always gave Kuroo a sense of calm since they’re breakup.

The weekend arrives and Kuroo is out shopping for his crocheting supplies when he spots a familiar orange mane.

“Chibi-chan!”

“Kuroo-san!”

“It’s been ages since I saw you! How are you?”

“I’ve been doing well. I just got back from Brazil. I had to help my boyfriend settle some things before he moved in with me here.”

“Oh look at how you’ve grown Chibi-chan! Living with your boyfriend huh?” the older man teased

“You’re one to talk Kuroo-san. You already moved in with Kenma before Pedro moved in with me!”

“Huh?” 

“Don’t play dumb Kuroo-san. Kenma was really excited when he told me he finally got the house he was eyeing for the both of you.”

“Chibi-chan, when did Kenma tell you this?”

“Hmm, I think a little bit over 3 months ago? After he helped me with the gaming for Pedro. That was before I left for Brazil.”

Kuroo was dumbstruck.

“Last question Chibi-chan, do you know where this house is?”

“What a weird question Kuroo-san. It’s your house, shouldn’t you know?” The tangerine haired boy was looking at him funny

“Answer the question please Hinata.”

“Kenma said it was 3 blocks before his old house, a corner house with red roo—“

“Thanks Chibi-chan. I’ll invite you and your boyfriend to the house soon!” Kuroo said as he ran away.

 _Don’t tell me.. Kenma bought THAT house._ Kuroo was running to his car. He started the engine and drove away. His mind was racing.

_Why would Kenma buy that house?_

_OUR house? What was Chibi-chan talking about?_

_He moved to that house by himself?_

_Why didn’t he tell me anything?_

Finally Kuroo arrives in his destination. He knew the outside of that house too well. One of his happiest memories happened there. He remembered giving his jacket to a shivering Kenma in the very corner of that house. He remembers the moment all too well. He smiles.

Wait. What exactly is he doing here? What is he trying to achieve by coming here? This was exactly why Kenma got fed up with him. He never learns. He was supposed to start his engine and leave when he heard a knock on his car’s door.

_Kenma. Shit._

Kuroo rolls his window down and flashes Kenma a shy smile.

“I am not stalking you, I swear Kenma..”

“I know. Shoyo texted me you were acting weird, not knowing where our house was.”

 _OUR house.._ Kuroo’s heart hitches a beat.

“I was coming back from the mart and I saw your car. So, uh, do you want to go inside?”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Would I invite you if I wasn’t?”

Kenma was still the same old snarky kitten he knew. Kuroo stifled a laugh, went down his car and followed the blonde into the house.

“Do you want anything Kuro?”

_You_

“What do you mean Kenma?”

“I mean, coffee, tea, water?”

“Oh, uh, coffee please.”

Kuroo looks at the house. It’s spacious. He counted 4 rooms and a bathroom. Kenma probably uses one of the rooms for broadcasting. There was even a well-tended garden in the back. The kitchen was surprisingly stocked. He remembered Kenma hating to stock his kitchen up because he never prepared his meals. Kuroo had to bring the ingredients to cook at his place.

“Here you go.” Kenma sets the coffee on the table.

“Thanks” Kuroo takes a sip.

“Kenma I –“  
“Kuroo I—“

“You go first Kenma”

“Okay. Kuro, I’m sorry. I was selfish and ungrateful and gave you a hard time.”

“What are you talking about Kenma? I was the selfish one—“

“I’m not done yet. I’d like to finish what I have to say before you speak. The last time I was so stupid I couldn’t tell you what I wanted to say and lost you. So please bear with me till I’m through talking.”

Kuroo was surprised. Kenma never talks this much but he nodded. He wanted to hear what Kenma had to say.

“Again, I’m sorry. I took you for granted. That one week I desperately hid from you because I was suffocating was the worst week of my life. I was stupid. I didn’t know how much I depended on you. Looking back, I should’ve been more vocal. I should’ve told you things that irked me. I’m sorry I always assumed you knew what was on my mind. That week, I told myself I’d change. I would be better. I’d show you that you can rely on me too.

Then, the sale of this house finally pushed through that same week. I finally had the deed to this house. I wanted to surprise you, who would’ve thought I was the one getting surprised. When you told me to leave, to be free, I didn’t even know what to respond. I wasn’t even able to tell you how sorry I was for how I acted and that I got our confession house.

When I left your place, I swore I would work on myself. I would be someone who deserved to be with a person who gives his all. Deep down, I know life would lead you back to me. So I prayed you'd come.

This is me right now. Kenma 2.0. Someone who kinda maybe knows how to cook, someone who takes care of himself, someone who will talk your ear off to settle a problem. Someone who won’t run away. Okay, I’m done.”

Kuroo stared at Kenma, eyes brimming with love. He never knew he could love Kenma more but, right now, his love multiplied by the hundreds. In a span of 3 months, Kenma bloomed into this person who would want to talk things through. A person who wasn’t afraid to face problems head-on. A person who wanted to stay. Kuroo swallowed hard and spoke.

“Hi Kenma 2.0, I’m the updated version of Kuroo. This version acknowledges the wrongs of the earlier version and wishes to make amends. This version will promise to try his hardest not to smother you and hear you out when you have something to say. This version knows how to crochet! Lastly, this version comes equipped with more love for Kenma 2.0 and will also stay no matter how hard it gets.” Kenma smiles at the silly reply of the dork in front of him.

“But in all honesty Kenma, I am sorry for the way I was suffocating you. I really have learned the hard way but I swear I’ll make you happy this time.”

“I know. You always follow through Kuro. I trust you. No move in already.”

“Do I have to??”

Kenma rolls his eyes.

“Just kidding Kitten. I’ll get my stuff here before the next week.”

“Stay here for the night Kuro. I missed you so much” Kenma hugs his boyfriend.

“Kitten, I was going to even if you didn’t ask.” He places a kiss on Kenma’s lips and envelopes him in the warmest embrace. Kenma giggles at the warmth of his lover.

“You’re doing too much Kuroo, but I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we stan personal growth and healthy relationships! ;) 
> 
> So that concludes Doing Too Much! How you guys enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it! <3 Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
